The present invention relates to a slidable unit, such as a drawer or platform, for use in modular shelving systems and, more particularly, for use in workstations formed using modular shelving systems.
Modular shelving systems, such as slotted standard or slatwall systems of the type used in offices, retail and pharmacy merchandise displays and the like, are well-known in the art. A variety of fixtures and accessories are available for use with such modular shelving systems, such as shelves, racks, hanger rods, storage and dispensing bins, and cabinets. Thus, entire retail store display areas, pharmacy storage and dispensing stations, and office workstations may be constructed using modular shelving systems.
However, the fixtures and accessories available for use with such modular shelving systems are typically static. Thus, modular shelving systems do not provide for common office furniture and workstation elements such as drawers, adjustable computer keyboard trays, or sliding platforms which may be used with other computer equipment or as a writing or work surface.
Thus, there is a need for a slidable unit adapted for use with modular shelving systems, such as slotted standard or slatwall systems.
These needs and other needs are satisfied by the present invention which comprises a slidable unit for use in a shelving system. The slidable unit includes a support structure, and a glide frame sized and shaped to receive the support structure. A pair of brackets slidably supports the glide frame, each bracket adapted for removable attachment to the shelving system. The slidable unit further includes a pair of glide members to hold the glide frame therebetween and a rail secured to each bracket, each rail sized and shaped to receive and support said glide members for gliding movement relative to the rail.
The support structure may take the form of a drawer with front and rear supports to secure the drawer to the frame. The front and rear supports comprise a plurality of support flanges, each support flange adapted to receive the glide frame, thereby supporting the drawer from the glide frame in a plurality of orientations. In an alternative embodiment, the support structure may be a platform.
The slidable unit may be used with a shelving system comprising a pair of upright standards spaced apart from one another, each standard having a plurality of apertures running along a front surface thereof. Each bracket has at least one tab adapted to removably engage the apertures to support said bracket on said standard. In an alternative embodiment, the slidable unit may be used in a slatwall system, each bracket having a flange adapted to removably engage the slatwall to support the bracket on the slatwall. In a further alternative embodiment, a brace may be attached between the brackets to prevent the brackets from swaying from side-to-side.